


Ce que l'on est

by DelilahBards



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBards/pseuds/DelilahBards
Summary: Les choses devenaient de plus en plus compliquées pour Ladybug et Chat Noir, entre sauver Paris et cacher leur identité. Ladybug commence à se poser des questions.





	Ce que l'on est

**Author's Note:**

> Yosha ! Cette fic' traînait depuis longtemps dans les recoins de ma tête. J'avais écrit les dialogues sur mon téléphone mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de rédiger une fic en bonne et due forme, c'est dorénavant chose faite. Désolée pour le résumé merdique, mais j'suis pas douée pour ce genre de trucs.  
> Appréciez ! (je compte rédiger une version anglaise de cette fic' soon pour les intéressés)

Aujourd’hui fut une nouvelle journée chargée pour les héros de Paris. Une personne akumatisée à arrêter, des Parisiens à calmer, sans compter le fait que Marinette et Adrien devaient continuer à cacher leur identité. Et ce fut compliqué pour Marinette, puisque la jeune fille a été obligée de sortir une excuse ridicule pour s’écarter du cours et partir au secours de la ville. Et il ne fait nul doute que ce fut la même chose pour Adrien. Pendant combien de temps encore vivront-ils cette vie ?

Une fois le travail terminé, les deux fidèles partenaires se sont retrouvés en haut d’un immeuble. La jeune fille s’était assise à un rebord et observait la ville, sans prononcer le moindre mot. La ville était éclairée aux couleurs de Noël, les gens chantaient dans les rues, les enfants sautillaient. Elle était beaucoup trop haute pour voir l’expression sur leur visage mais elle savait qu’ils étaient heureux, et c’était ce pour quoi elle se battait. Lorsqu’elle avait des doutes sur ses fonctions, sur sa nature, sur la raison pour laquelle elle a été choisie elle et non pas une autre fille, elle regardait le visage de son entourage. Ils étaient heureux, et ça lui suffisait. Elle se battait pour sa ville, après tout !

\- Dure journée, hein ?, fit une voix derrière elle.

Chat Noir s’approcha d’elle puis s’installa à ses côtés, appréciant tout autant le paysage. Marinette se mit à soupirer. Pas parce qu’elle était ennuyée que Chat Noir se trouvait là, à ses côtés à ce moment précis, mais parce que ça lui rappelait son quotidien : son identité secrète puis la « vraie » Marinette Dupain-Cheng étaient deux personnalités très distinctes. L’une était sûre d’elle, adroite, forte tandis que l’autre était souvent la tête dans les nuages, gratifiée de deux mains (pieds ?) gauches, embarrassée à chaque instant, et même si elle était habituée à mélanger les deux, elle savait qu’un jour ou l’autre, son secret sera découvert.

\- Ouais. Ça devient de plus en plus dur de suivre tout ce qui se passe, affirma-t-elle, sans prendre le temps de le regarder.

Chat Noir lui tapota gentiment l’épaule.

\- Eh, on forme la meilleure team au monde !, s’exclama le blond, se montrant plein d’enthousiasme.

Ladybug se mit à rire. C’était vrai, ils formaient une très bonne équipe. À bien des moments, ils s’étaient retrouvés en situation critique mais la confiance qu’ils se partageaient était inébranlable, à tel point qu’ils s’en sont toujours sortis jusqu’à maintenant. Mais une petite voix persistait dans l’esprit de l’héroïne : et si le vent tournait et qu’à la prochaine situation critique, ils ne s’en sortent pas ? Aussitôt ses pensées envahirent-elles la tête de l’adolescente qu’elle les chassa en secouant sa tête.

\- Tu penses que ça va durer ? Tu penses… qu’on sera toujours Ladybug et Chat Noir ou alors qu’un jour tout ça s’arrêtera ?

Son compagnon, qui montrait un visage joyeux jusqu’à maintenant, se montra plus sérieux d’un coup.

\- J’imagine que tout ça prendra fin. Enfin, on existe que pour stopper Hawkmoth après tout. Une fois ça fait, j’imagine que ce sera la fin.  
\- Et qu’est-ce qu’on fera une fois tout ça terminé ? On se fera nos adieux ?

Elle avait beau le repousser à chaque fois, Marinette tenait énormément à son ami. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, il l’avait encouragée lorsqu’elle ne pensait pas faire un bon travail, il l’avait réconfortée lorsqu’elle se trouvait dans une impasse, et il restait toujours à ses côtés malgré toutes les fois où ses paroles auraient pu le blesser. Et plus important encore, plus d’une fois, il lui avait prouvé à quel point il lui faisait confiance : plus d’une fois, il avait laissé sa vie entre ses mains. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, elle n’avait pas pensé à l’avenir mais c’était vrai ; une fois Hawkmoth stoppé, que leur arrivera-t-il ? Ils n’auront jamais su qui ils étaient réellement, ils se quitteront, sûrement pour ne plus se revoir… Et elle ne voulait pas ça.

\- Qui sait…, lui répondit Chat Noir, attristé.  
\- Ah, désolée, se reprit Ladybug, qui affichait maintenant un sourire radieux sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas plomber l’atmosphère.  
\- Non, non, non, c’est normal de s’interroger. Après tout, on vit cette vie depuis combien de temps ? Un an ? Je ne mentirai pas si je disais que je n’ai pas hâte que tout ça se finisse mais d’un autre côté…

Cette fois-ci, plus personne ne parla. On pouvait entendre les gens chahuter dans les rues, les enfants crier, mais les héros ne se contentaient que de regarder l’horizon. Avait-elle envie d’arrêter de jouer aux héroïnes et vivre une vie normale ? Bien évidemment que oui. Mais elle partageait l’avis de Chat Noir, une partie d’elle désirait continuer. Tout d’un coup, Chat Noir se leva en se tapotant les mains, avant de les amener à ses hanches.

\- Dis… Je sais que tu m’as dit ne pas vouloir révéler quoi que ce soit sur ta véritable identité mais…

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Il savait très bien que Ladybug ne lui dirait rien sur elle, et il la comprenait. Elle avait de bonnes raisons de prendre ses précautions. Et en faisant ça, elle le protégeait aussi. Mais… Il voulait quand même savoir.

\- Ce garçon dont tu es amoureuse… Tu ne peux même pas me dire son nom ?

Elle le regarda, réfléchit un instant avant de porter l’une de ses jambes à sa poitrine. Son regard se tourna instinctivement sur l’un des nombreux panneaux publicitaires de la ville. Des panneaux sur lesquels apparaissaient Adrien, en l’occurrence.

\- Il est plutôt dur à manquer.

Et là, le message fut clair pour le héros.

\- Attends… C’est… C’est Adrien Agreste ? Tu… Tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Son interlocutrice ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Une joie immense s’empara de Chat Noir, qui se mit à rire soudainement, ce qui étonna Ladybug.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Je viens tout juste de te dire que j’aimais quelqu’un d’autre !  
\- J’imagine, oui !

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle se leva et le regarda, toujours méfiante. Tout cela n’avait aucun sens.

\- Quelle est ta relation avec Adrien ?, demanda Chat Noir.  
\- C’est un… camarade de classe. Je veux dire, c’est aussi un bon ami.

Ce fut comme s’il venait de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. Ladybug est dans sa classe ! Il fut tellement heureux que sa langue venait de fourcher et il s’en est rendu bien trop tard :

\- J’y crois pas, je suis dans la même classe que Ladybug !

Le cœur de l’héroïne fit un bond. Elle était dans la même classe que Chat Noir. Elle connaissait Chat Noir. Mais qui pouvait-ce être ? D’un coup, elle ouvrit grand ses yeux.

\- Tu… Es-tu… Adrien ?

Au moment où elle demanda cette question, elle se sentit ridicule mais après, elle se rendit compte ; sa supposition avait du sens. Adrien n’était jamais là lorsque des événements impliquant Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient lieu. Et puis… Il était blond. Comme Chat Noir. Et leurs voix se ressemblaient. Mais… Ils étaient tellement différents dans leur façon d’être…  
Le sourire que lui offrit Chat Noir en guise de réponse fut suffisant. Et assez suffisant pour faire perdre l’équilibre à la jeune demoiselle. Pendant tout ce temps, Adrien était là. Il avait toujours été là. Ils s’étaient battus ensemble, s’étaient sauvés mutuellement à tour de rôles… Elle l’avait blessé, aussi, profondément. Ses joues virèrent au pourpre. Chat Noir décida de retirer sa bague pour laisser apparaître celui qu’il était vraiment : Adrien Agreste. Il ne prit même pas la peine d’aider Ladybug à se relever, il se contenta de retirer ses boucles d’oreille :

\- J’imagine qu’il est inutile de gagner le secret plus longtemps. Et je pense avoir deviné qui tu étais réellement, commença-t-il. Marinette.

Avant même de voir son visage, il avait compris qui était en réalité la fille qu’il aimait. Dès lors qu’il avait appris qu’ils étaient dans la même classe, toutes les pièces du puzzle s’étaient rassemblées : Marinette était toujours celle qui agissait avec le plus de maturité, celle qui agissait de manière pacifique, qui aidait les autres… Personne d’autre dans sa classe ne pouvait être Ladybug.

\- On était si proches l’un de l’autre tout ce temps, ajouta-t-il en riant.  
\- Ca… Ça n’a aucun…

Elle n’arrivait pas à le croire, contrairement à Adrien, qui semblait parfaitement normal. Toute trace d’hésitation, de confusion ou d’inquiétude qu’il avait laissée apercevoir quelques instants plus tôt avaient totalement disparus pour laisser place à de la joie.

\- Ça fait un choc.  
\- J’imagine que t’es déçue que je sois Ladybug ?, demanda Marinette, sans oser le regarder droit dans les yeux.

La différence entre Ladybug et Marinette était là : là où Ladybug agissait avec assurance, Marinette plongeait. Elle n’arrivait pas à regarder Adrien. Que pensait-il d’elle maintenant qu’il savait ? Allait-il la détester pour avoir menti tout ce temps ? Non, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas du tout.

\- Hein ? Non, non, pas du tout ! Bien au contraire ! T’es… T’es grandiose, Marinette. J’étais aveugle, je tenais tous les indices en main et je n’ai même pas fait le rapprochement entre toi et Ladybug.

Il semblait vraiment apprécier le fait que ce soit sa précieuse amie. Les choses seront différentes à l’école, ça c’était certain, mais au moins, il digérait bien, voire même très bien la nouvelle. C’était une bonne chose en soi. Marinette prit quelques secondes pour se calmer et régulariser sa respiration avant de s’asseoir en tailleur. Adrien était Chat Noir, c’était une chose. Mais ils étaient tellement différents. Elle était tombée amoureuse d’Adrien et elle n’avait jamais caché à Chat Noir qu’il l’agaçait par moments.

\- Qui es-tu vraiment ?, interrogea-t-elle, d’une voix basse.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Chat Noir et Adrien sont deux personnes complètement différentes. Qui est le véritable toi ?  
\- Oh.

Le blond prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la réponse qu’il offrira à son amie.

\- Porter un masque a toujours rendu les choses plus faciles, affirma-t-il, suivi d’un rire quelque peu gêné. Je pouvais me cacher autant de temps que je le voulais. Disons que… Chat Noir représente le genre de personne que j’aimerai être mais… Le vrai moi, ben… C’est Adrien, j’imagine ? Ce garçon enfermé dans une cage, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit…

Marinette posa sa main sur celle d’Adrien. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça. Adrien était tout sauf incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Autrement…

\- Ce n’est pas vrai. Si Adrien était réellement la personne que tu dis qu’il est, jamais je ne serai tombée amoureuse de lui.

Et c’était vrai. Par exemple, il excellait à l’escrime ! Et il avait de l’imagination, il ne craignait pas le regard des autres… Il y avait tout un tas de choses qu’il savait faire ! Aussitôt, elle repensa à ce qu’elle venait de dire. Elle venait de lui faire sa déclaration ! Et elle lui tenait la main !

\- Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Je-Je veux dire que, uh, je…

Adrien éclata de rire. S’il s’écoutait, il la prendrait dans ses bras, après tout le moment était bien choisi. Mais il savait qu’ils avaient tous les deux besoin de réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Marinette était amoureuse d’Adrien, et lui était amoureux de Ladybug. Ladybug et Marinette était la même personne, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’agir comme s’ils venaient de se confesser. Ils devaient remettre les choses dans l’ordre. À la place, il se contenta de tenir fermement la main de son amie en lui souriant.

\- Merci, Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous allez peut-être m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir trop poussé le ship (voire même pas du tout), c'est juste que je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus dès lors qu'ils savent leur identité, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Ca laisse une porte pour rédiger une suite (so maybe one day, idk), en tout cas, pour le moment, je me contente de ça. Déjà, si on pouvait avoir ça canon, ce serait FAN-TAS-TIQUE. Et puis aussi, j'avoue c'est un peu une réecriture du passage où Marinette regarde les panneaux où figure Adrien et qu'il pige pas que c'est lui qu'elle aime, ça me frustre à un point pas possible. Bref. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
